


A Metal Rose

by KestrelGirl



Category: Guild Wars 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Asura (Guild Wars), Canon-Typical Violence, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Eye Trauma, Illustrations, Murder, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Other, Partial Nudity, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Harassment, Sylvari (Guild Wars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:34:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22177879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KestrelGirl/pseuds/KestrelGirl
Summary: Silaane has been captured by an asuran researcher. Augmenting her into an obedient superweapon isn't all he has in store for her - but he doesn't expect her to make a mess of his true, twisted plans.Well, this got more uncomfortable than I thought it would. The relevant scene to the archive warning is not in graphic detail, hence the Mature rating over Explicit.Silaane is nonbinary and you may refer to her with either she/her or they/them.
Kudos: 4





	A Metal Rose

**_Season of the Scion, 1326_ **

**_5 - Captured a young sylvari, fresh off the Tree. She seems rather malleable; a good test subject._ **

**_7 - Experiments begun. Some resistance shown at first; babbling about the Mother Tree. Displays signs of stress, including leaf loss and replacement with spines._ **

_  
_

What… is all this?

It’s dark. I’m scared. I can’t move, or even blink. The only light comes from the spirals of energy around me. Why do these little creatures want to examine every crevice of me? What do they want from me?

* * *

**_19 - Resistance seems to have ceased. Tests begun in earnest. Seems to be shaping up well as an herbaceous, living weapon._ **

The creatures call themselves asura. They want me to fight illusions now. I’m not sure why. Sometimes their leader puts me in the tower of energy and cuts a hole in my bark. It hurts, but… it’s not like I can react or anything. Pale Mother help me…

* * *

**_49 - Training going well. Preparing for augmentations. Subject S, as I have named her, is becoming proficient with daggers and pistols._ **

I’m better at using weapons now. Maybe I could use them to escape someday, but what if I fail? What if they put me in… no. Don’t think about that.

The leader takes me over to a table. A hood floats over it, releasing a strange vapor. He tells me to lie down and take a rest for… a couple days? Odd… I’m very sleepy…

* * *

**_50 - Augmentation phase one successful: the easy part. No complications apparent. Biopsied torso and removed extraneous matter. Replaced missing bark with metal plate. Prepared augment insertion sites. Must sleep now. Keeping S under anesthetic magic through phase two._ **

**_51 - Augmentation phase two. It was a long, difficult process, but I’ve done it. Affixed elementary wiring for battery packs. Added matrix regulator at left scapula and strength amplification into both forearms. Substantial endurance enhancement system implanted throughout pelvic area. Enhanced optics in right eye. Obstructive tissue in all applicable areas… dealt with. Torso, arms, pelvis, and eye bandaged._ **

“Um… hello?”

Oh. _He’s_ here. Why does everything-

Oh, Mother… 

I’m covered in wires and metal and gears and… why? Why would he do this?

And… why can’t I see out of my right eye? What happened to-

_“S. It’s alright. You’re alive. Now, let me put these batteries in. I’ll explain later.”_

Ugh, this… plating feels so _wrong_. It’s like he gave me a human’s breasts. Stop treating me like a woman; sylvari are not that simple. Stop _calling_ me a woman!

Damn it. I can’t live like this. “I… would you… hammer this chest panel down? I don’t like-”

 _“Oh, but you look so_ beautiful! _And there’s essential hardware in there that I’d have to rewire...”_

 _Essential_ hardware?

* * *

**_58 - It’s reveal day! Jubilation!_ **

I don’t train for a week. The pain is at least going away, but what did he _do?_...

_“Alright, let’s take the cover off this, remove the bandages…”_

“I still can’t see. What did you-”

 _“Give me a few minutes to just unwrap you! Alchemy, I must’ve made you into a mummy. And a_ gorgeous _mummy at that. My assistant took the liberty of dyeing the battery packs, and made you some_ luscious _custom-fitted armor to handle the parts of you that are still arboreal. Well… wood. I hope you like it.”_

The bandages come off. Underneath is… it’s awful. Bulging wires run beneath my bark, connecting to the battery packs and all that came with them. I don’t look down as he unwraps my hips. I don’t want to know what he did between my legs. And I don’t like the look in his eyes as he surveys his handiwork… 

For the first time, I am truly lost and alone. When I was kidnapped, I still had the Pale Tree. Now there is a silence in my mind, one that’s grown as I lost hope of help.

My captor switches the batteries on.

I don’t think anyone’s ever felt anything like this before. Except an asura, maybe. Energy surges through my body. I tense up, and feel so much stronger. I realize I’m shaking.

_“Oh, look at you! Just perfect…”_

I don’t like the way his voice sounds. There’s something so _wrong_ about it.

My vision floods, but the left side is… different. I look closer at a tool across the room, and hear a little whir inside my head as the device focuses. _Whoa,_ I’m dizzy! I close my remaining eye, and I realize that this strange asuran eye works like a telescope, something I saw in my Dream. I shift my focus off the wrench, and my vision returns to normal.

_“And you were all worried!”_

Why wouldn’t I be?

* * *

**_59 - Training has resumed. S has received her armor. I’m very excited now. Perhaps for a few more reasons than intended._ **

I’m fighting again. It’s hard to get used to this, but I’m stronger now. Too strong. I break a lot of things accidentally, so it’s a good thing that the sleek suit the asura gave me doesn’t have extra parts I could fiddle with.

But I hate the way he looks at the sheer panels over my hips…

* * *

**_62 - Found Subject S fiddling with a tree branch. Unsure of branch’s provenance, but S was clearly attempting to use it as a Canthan-style fighting staff._ **

I have an idea not long after I return to training. What if I were to use a pole as a blunt-force weapon, perhaps to sweep it under an enemy and knock them off balance? I decide to test it out on some illusions by using this big branch I found outside. Must have fallen from one of the trees.

I’m growing… angrier. More resentful, more heartless. I switch off the suit for a bit, but no, it’s all in my mind. Is this what Nightmare feels like?

* * *

**_78 - S seems moody lately. I’ve tried to cheer her up, but she seems decidedly unimpressed by toys. A bit surprising considering she or any other sylvari should have about the intelligence of a progeny._ **

Toys? That bastard makes me into his little freak, and the only thing he gives me for it is _toys?_

I think I’ve seen enough. I have to stop giving in.

* * *

**_90 - S has crafted a short bow out of one of my captive devourers. Smart little cabbage, she’d killed it herself._ **

I got some practice in on one of the lab’s other denizens. A devourer. About the same size as an asura, I figure. I make a bow out of its carapace and some practice arrows out of its legs. It takes me a few hours to figure out how to use it, but by the end of it, I’m able to use my new eye to hit targets more easily.

Everything seems fine until _he_ shows up.

_“What in the Alchemy did you do to my devourer? Ah, I’ll just have to put you in confinement again…”_

Thorns.

_“And now that you’re in here, we’re going to do something a little different this time.”_

He’s smiling. Not this again.

Why is he taking off his pants?

Why is he taking off _my_ pants?

I’d tried so hard not to think about it for weeks, but he’d reconstructed the entire area that… he’s trying to force his way into right now. He’s hit a sensor inside that… _cavity_ he carved out of me - _why -_

No. Can’t think. Can’t move. _No, no, no…_

* * *

**_Season of the Colossus 1326_ **

**_16 - S becoming increasingly skilled with her bow. I don’t have to push her to train at this point. Goal of living weapon achieved; now to keep her loyal, and prevent her from making her little inventions._ **

It took weeks, but I’m finally enjoying training again. This time, I know what to do with it. 

He’ll pay for _everything._

I’m still practicing on his pets. Today, I twisted together a real fighting staff out of devourer shells. Little does he know that his biggest pet is the deadliest of all.

* * *

**_23 - S is becoming hostile. I fear I may be in danger._ **

_“S. You’ve been… angrier lately.”_

“That’s not my name, and you know exactly what you did to make me mad.”

_“You don’t need to be testy about it, dear.”_

He traps me in a lab, sticks tech all over me, does Pale-Tree-knows-what-else to me, and expects me to be his perfect little plaything. But of course I’m not going to tell him that, or else he’ll put me in that cage again.

No more waiting.

He dies tonight.

* * *

**_24 - Wee hours. Why is S awa--_ **

_[The page has been sprayed with blood.]_


End file.
